oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Bitter Bitter Sweet
Bitter Bitter Sweet is the song Haruno, Shizuka, Meguri, Yui, and Yukino play during the Culture Festival.Season 1 episode 12 It is also Yui's ringtone. Video The video may or may not work. It is often taken down due to copyright claims. Lyrics Romaji = Yui sore wa chotto BITTER na chokora mitai na shigeki kimi no koe ga kono hato ni hibiita Yukino kakinarashitai kimochi bukiyou ni afurete kyoukoso kimi ni todokete mitaiyo Yui fui ni miseru shinken na sono yokogao ni Yukino takanaru shinpakusuu dondon kasokusuru All (you know? we go! Mirakuru) (jesus jesus, please hurry) All mitsemeru tabi dokidoki shiteru kimi ni motto chikazu kitaiyo amai yokan tokechau maeni kizuitene tokubetsu ni naritai Yukino yomikake no STORY tsuzuki wa ato ni shite kaerimichi wo isshou ni arukitai Yui nanikenai kaiwa de mitsumeta sono hitomi massugu mune ni todoite atsuiyo Yukino jouzu janai kedo uso no nai ima deitai Yui mou mayottari shinai chanto tsutaenakya All (you know? We go! future dream) (jesus jesus, ready go!) All sunao janai demo yasashii kimi shitteru kara chikazukitaino arittake no yuuki ni natte sono mune ni tobikonde miyou kana Yukino machiawase bashou wa yume no naka de datte iiyo Yui kimi ga iru keshiki motto aitakute All (you know? we go! Mirakuru) (jesus jesus, ready go!) All mitsumeru tabi dokodoki shiteru kimi ni motto chikazu kitaiyo itsuka SWEET na mirai ni aitai ari no mama kotoba de todokeruyo kimi no tonari ni itaimitai |-|English Translation = That thrill I felt Was like slightly bitter chocolate Your voice resounded in my heart My thrumming feelings Clumsily spill out of me Today for sure, I want to try reaching for you Unexpectedly, you show me your serious face My throbbing heartbeat steadily gets faster and faster (You know? We go! Miracle) (Jesus Jesus, Please hurry) Each time you gaze at me, I get excited I want to get even closer to you Before my naive hunch comes true, notice me! I want to be special to you That story that I didn't finish reading, I'll continue it later I want to walk down the path home with you When we casually talked, your eyes stared straight at me It reached straight into my heart, I feel so warm I'm not skilled at it, but I want to stay in the present, where there are no lies I won't hesitate anymore, so I must tell you properly (You know? We go! Future Dream) (Jesus Jesus, Ready Go!) Im not honest about it, but I know you're really kind So I want to get closer to you So I'll try to gather up all my courage And leap into your heart Even if we can only arrange to meet in a dream, that's alright I want to meet you, wherever you are (You know? We go! Miracle) (Jesus Jesus, Ready Go!) Each time you gaze at me, I get excited I want to get even closer to you I want to meet you someday in a sweet future I'll reach you with my frank words I want to stay by your side |-|Japanese = それはちょっと Bitter な ショコラみたいな刺激 君の声が　このハートに響いた かき鳴らしたい気持ち 不器用に　溢れて 今日こそ　君に届けてみたいよ ふいに見せる　真剣なその横顔に 高鳴る心拍数　どんどん加速する (You know? We go! Miracle) (Jesus Jesus, Please hurry) 見つめるたび　ドキドキしてる! キミにもっと近づきたいよ 甘い予感　とけちゃう前に気付いてね 特別になりたい... 読みかけの本(ストーリー)　続きは後にして 帰り道を　一緒に歩きたい 何気ない会話で　見つめたその瞳 真っすぐ胸に届いて　熱いよ 上手じゃないけど　嘘のない今でいたい もう迷ったりしない　ちゃんと伝えなきゃ (You know? We go! Future Dream) (Jesus Jesus, Ready Go!) 素直じゃない!　でも優しい君 知ってるから近づきたいの ありったけの勇気になって その胸に飛び込んでみようかな 待ち合わせ場所は　夢の中でだっていいよ 君がいる景色　もっと会いたくて... (You know? We go! Miracle) (Jesus Jesus, Ready Go!) 見つめるたび　ドキドキしてる! キミにもっと近づきたいよ いつか Sweet な未来に会いたい ありのまま言葉で届けるよ 君の隣にいたいみたい... References Category:Music Category:Songs